


Empty

by lauraeb5



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Canon Compliant, Child Neglect, Non-Binary Frisk, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraeb5/pseuds/lauraeb5
Summary: Frisk was born empty.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was looking through my Undertale pins, when the phrase 'Frisk was born empty' came into my head, and I just had to write a one shot about it. I am super proud of this! I'm not super sure where it came from, but I love it. It takes place before the game and is pretty cannon compliant in my opinion. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Frisk was born empty.

At least, that’s what their mom said. Not that she said much of anything to Frisk. Mom spent most of her time at the bottom of a bottle. Frisk couldn’t remember anything else, but they had seen pictures of their mom from before they were born. She looked happy.

~~~  
  


“I can’t do this anymore.” Their mom sobbed into the phone. “Most days, I can’t even stand to  _ look  _ at it.”

Frisk went back to their room.

~~~  
  


Frisk didn’t have a dad. At least, not anymore. They had asked their mom about him once, but she had just hit Frisk. So they never asked again. Dad wasn’t in any of the pictures. Sometimes Frisk wondered if he had ever existed at all.

~~~  
  


“I feel so bad for her.” The lady at the grocery store whispered. “I mean, I can’t blame her husband for leaving, but still.”

Mom dragged them home. She drank a lot that night.

~~~  
  


The kids at school didn’t like Frisk. They wouldn’t play with Frisk, or even talk to them. Frisk couldn’t really blame their peers. They all knew that Frisk was empty. Why would they want to spend time with someone like that?

~~~  
  


“Go away Frisk!” the pretty blonde girl yelled. “You can’t sit at our table!”

Frisk stood up with their lunch tray. They weren’t upset. They were used to it.

~~~  
  


Frisk could hear the people that whispered around them. They thought they were quiet, but Frisk could always hear them. They never said nice things. 

Freak.

Unnatural.

Monster.

_ Empty. _

Frisk had once heard a teacher tell another student that if you couldn’t say anything nice, you shouldn’t say anything at all.

Frisk never said anything.

~~~

“Frisk.”

Their mom came into their room. She never did that.

“It’s time.”

~~~  
  


Frisk knew what was going to happen to them. They weren’t stupid. They could read. Even if they couldn’t, the mountain always loomed in the background. No one ever climbed the mountain.

Never.

~~~

Frisk stood up and followed their mom out of their room. They didn’t try to run away. What would be the point?

~~~  
  


Except.

~~~  
  


Six children. Their names weren’t recorded. Frisk knew that their’s wouldn’t be either. The people of the town didn’t like to remember what they did with their empty children. They said it was for the greater good. That the children were unnatural. That they would only cause harm. That the barrier had to be strengthened, and souls were the only thing that could do it.

Frisk thought that last reason was pretty silly. After all…

Weren’t they supposed to be empty?

~~~  
  


The climb up the mountain was quiet. Frisk ignored the adults that followed them. Frisk hadn’t cared about any of them for a long time.

After what felt like no time, they were at the top. The adults all stopped at the edge of the clearing, but Frisk kept going, stopping right on the lip of the hole. They looked into it. There was nothing but blackness. 

~~~  
  


“You have to do it.” The man hissed. Their mom was shaking her head.

“Oh come on,” A spiteful lady scoffed. “It’s your own fault. You birthed it.”

Why were adults always so convinced Frisk couldn’t hear them?

~~~  
  


Frisk could hear footsteps approaching them from behind. Their mom. Frisk thought it was pretty cruel that the townsfolk were making her be the one to push them in. More cruel than the act itself in some ways.

~~~

“Fisk...” Their mother slurred. She was barely able to speak through the intoxication. “Ah do love ya. I know Im not sposed to. B’t I do.”

Their mom didn’t talk to them the next day. But every time she looked at them, she started to cry.

~~~  
  


The footsteps were closing in. Frisk knew they didn’t have much time left. They took a deep breath, savoring the fresh air. It was a shame people didn’t come up here more often. It was really quite beautiful.

Releasing that breath, Frisk spoke for the first time in years.

~~~  
  


“You ruined my life!” Their mom wailed. “I’ve lost everything!”

Frisk didn’t say anything. It was true after all.

~~~  
  


“I love you too Mom.”

And with that, Frisk stepped forward into the hole.

And as they fell

They realized that they were no longer empty

Instead 

They were filled with

D E T E R M I N A T I O N


End file.
